


You Are My Star, My Sky, My Sunrise

by orphan_account



Series: The Ageplay Adventures of One Direction [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ageplay, Daddies!Zouis, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Middle!Niall, Non-Sexual Ageplay, Oldest!Harry, Youngest!Liam, sick!Liam, supposed to be Liam centric but you know it never ends that way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam's sick and needs all the care his daddies can give him. (Follows in same verse as 'Baby Snowflake'</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Star, My Sky, My Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morgon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Morgon).



> For anon Morgon! I hope you enjoy this request~  
> Requests are definitely open now that summer break's started for me! :D  
> Please kudo, comment, and bookmark if you like! ;)

When Liam woke up at four in the morning, he felt horrible. His nose was stuffed, his limbs hurt, and he was so cold. He wanted to cry out to Daddy and Baba, but his throat hurt whenever he even whimpered, and his tummy felt rolly and rocky. So he just lay there in his crib on his side, grasping loosely to his stuffed Mickey Mouse which he only cuddled with in his crib.

Soon enough, the pain became too much to bear, and he started to weakly wail, kicking away at his blankets to help eliminate the heat he felt with them on top of him. It didn’t take too long for Daddy Louis to make his way sleepily into the room, using the moonlight to guide him to Liam’s crib. “Oh baby, are you okay?” Louis hummed as he picked up Liam from his crib, not noticing that Liam was ready to throw up, which he did seconds later.

Louis winced as he felt the icky stuff on his back, but tried to comfort the younger boy as he carried him to the bathroom next to Niall and Harry’s room, gently placing him on the counter to lean against the wall as he started the bathtub. As the water became cool, Louis shed the t-shirt covered in puke, and put it along with Liam’s messy sleeper in the clothes basket. “Li-Li, everything’s going to be a-okay, you’ll feel not-so icky in no-time!” Louis tries to reassure his youngest, though he knows that in the headspace Liam’s in, he wouldn’t really understand, and that makes sense, especially with him being sleepy and sick.

As Louis was getting Liam out of his diaper so he could be put in the tub, the door opened and Zayn came in, looking concerned and very awake. “Oh no, is the baby not feeling well?” he whispered, coming over next to Louis to help soothe Liam as he was lowered into the bathtub, he had begun to struggle because the water was cold and he already felt cold.

“Threw up on me when I got him, and he’s awfully warm. I think he’s got the flu, Zayn.” Louis replied, reaching over to the netted sling on the wall for a few of Liam’s bath toys, putting them in, even though Liam was far too tired to play. Liam’s lack of action after being ‘up’ so long worried his daddies, but they didn’t press as they wiped and comforted their sick baby.

Not too long later, Liam began to get pruney, and Louis was beginning to yawn largely, losing attention. “Lou, go back to bed. I’ve got Liam, and you look exhausted. Let’s hope you’re not getting what he’s got.” Zayn murmured, ushering his boyfriend out of the babies’ bathroom and into the hallway. Louis grumped but went back to their bedroom, knowing that Zayn was right, but not until he had kissed Liam on the forehead and bid him good rest.

Zayn started to hum lullabies as he lifted Liam out of the bathtub and into his favorite Toy Story bath towel, thoroughly scrubbing him dry before carrying him, still in the towel, back to his bedroom. When Liam was being lowered onto the changing table, he refused, weakly trying to cling onto Zayn’s Ramones shirt, whining almost silently. “Now babes, you’ve gotta let Baba get you into a diaper at least. I won’t make you wear anything else until you’re fever’s broken.” Zayn responds, soon getting the fawn-eyed boy down on the table, crying softly.

The raven-haired man got through the process of getting Liam into his diaper quickly, distracting him with his pacifier, which he found on the dresser and wet it himself before prodding Liam’s lips with it, watching as he accepted it. He was very sad about his baby’s state at that moment, and wished he could just see a smile grace his beautiful face, or at least a chuckle. It was very quiet in the bedroom, where the night before had been filled with soft giggles and raspberries between Zayn and Liam.

But when he tried to tickle Liam, the boy only fussed and swatted at his hands, clearly not in the mood to be tickled by the tickle monster. He gave up after that, instead grabbing his orange blanket and empty bottle, carrying them and baby down the hall into the living room. 

* * *

Soon enough, it was finally a reasonable hour of daylight; Zayn and Liam were camped out on the sofa, fast asleep, even if the younger of the two was sniffling as he slept. Louis had gotten up only a half hour before, and was quietly cooking breakfast for Zayn and the other babies, he suspected that Liam wasn’t ready for anything like a normal meal, so he had some banana and crackers set aside along with a bottle of ginger ale to help settle it down.

At the top of the stairway, Harry and Niall were peering down, trying to figure out what was going on, for they had not heard any of the events that had occurred only hours before.

“Do you think Li-Li’s got ickies, Nialler?” Harry chirped quietly, looking at Liam with concern as the baby whimpered in his sleep.

“I think so, Hazza. Daddy looked like that when he had the ickies before!” Niall replied, grabbing Harry’s hand in his and guiding him down the stairs. The babies were supposed to go down the stairs holding hands with someone else; it was a big rule in the house.

Zayn slowly rose from his sleep as he heard the clumsy footsteps of Harry and Niall as they crept past him to the kitchen, and he noticed the weight of Liam on him, he sighed softly, moving to wake his baby up. Liam would need to get some medicine and possibly food in him, Zayn figured, for he was still burning hot with fever.

“You awake, Zaynie?” Louis calls out from the kitchen as he seats Harry into his chair and helps Niall get his sippy cup top on after he unscrewed it.

“Yeah, Lou. Liam’s still pretty hot, I think we’re gonna have to use the thermometer and get the medicine.” Zayn murmured back, gently propping Liam onto the arm of the sofa, then rousing him with small touches to the cheek. “Good morning, baby. You still feeling yucky?”

Liam blearily looked back at Zayn for a few seconds before leaning forward to grab at him, getting his fists full of his shirt and pulling him weakly towards him. A low groan escaped from him and he began to cry. Zayn softly cooed at Liam and tried to get him to look at him, but Liam didn’t want to do anything but be near him.

Louis walked out of the kitchen and over to the sofa, where he sat at the edge, rubbing patterns into Liam’s back and checking his diaper to see that it had not been used the night before. “You’re definitely right about getting some medicine in him, but we need to get some food in him after we get his temperature, we won’t be getting better on an empty stomach, bug.” The older man hummed, directing the last part to Liam, who buried his head into the crook of Zayn’s neck.

“Baba.” Liam whined, pawing at the couch behind Zayn, trying to find the back of his shirt.

“Everything’s going to be okay, babes. The pain’s going to start going bye-bye once Daddy gets some medicine in you.” Zayn said, running his fingers through Liam’s short curls, knowing that doing so would make him relax more.

Right about then, Niall came running into the room, face covered in icing and syrup. “Harry got into the cake in the ‘frigearator, Daddy! He got it on me and the syrup was already there!”

Louis sighed and got up from the couch. “Harry Edward Styles, come into this room right now.” He called out sternly, patting his hip a few times, which meant that he meant business.

Harry slowly shuffled into the room, and he was covered from his hair to his knees in handprints and globs of green and brown cake. He looked close to crying, and was fiddling with his hands behind his back, looking at his sock-footed feet.

“You know you were told not to touch that cake in the fridge, and you’re not even supposed to go in it in the first place. Do you have anything to say about this, love?” Louis asks, clearly looking pissed as he squeezes his thigh between his pointer and thumb.

“I wanted more sweets, Daddy….and the cake looked really good. I’m sorry, Daddy! I won’t do it ever again, don’t put me in the naughty corner, please!” Harry began to get frantic as he realized the severity of what he did, hopping on the balls of his feet as he begged to Louis.

“I would put you in the naughty corner for half an hour, but Liam’s not feeling well and you’re covered in cake, you’ll have to get washed off. So ten minutes in the naughty corner and a bath will do you good.”

Louis goes over to grab Harry and take him down the hall to the bathroom to get ready for his bath, turning to Zayn, who has Liam trying to mess with his ear. “The thermometer and flu medicine should be in our bathroom if it’s not in the pantry, and I have some food and a ginger ale bottle in the fridge! I’ll be back to helping once I get Harry dealt with.”

Niall watched Louis take a crying and struggling Harry away before turning to Zayn and Liam. “Do I need a bath too, Baba?” he timidly asked, looking at Zayn with shy eyes.

“I don’t think so, but you could take off your pants and bring me a washcloth from the kitchen so I can clean you off.” Zayn answers, rushing to the pantry, pulling out the ear thermometer and a bottle of golden yellow flu medicine.

Niall quickly undresses the best he can, and sits on the floor next to the coffee table while waiting for Zayn to return with the things he needs to make Liam feel better. It doesn’t take long for Zayn to return, and grabs the washcloth Niall has in his hands, sopping wet, and runs it over his face and neck, where Harry might have slathered it trying to hug him.

“Baba, why’s Li-Li so ickies? He wasn’t feeling icky last night….” Niall mutters, leaning in to the older man’s touch as he is cleaned off and a kiss is planted on his cheek.

“I think he got it from that signing we went to when you were big, love. But once we check his temp and get some medicine in him everything will start getting better, promise.”

Liam starts to cry, breaking up the moment between them, and Zayn goes to the sofa, rubbing Liam’s arm as he checks his diaper and feels his forehead to make sure he isn’t any hotter than he was before. Once he figures out that he’s wet, he rushes into the bathroom and grabs a diaper, then comes back to change him.

Niall sits on the sofa across from Liam and observes quietly, stuffed penguin George in his lap. He wants to make Liam feel better, but without Harry and his good ideas, he’s at a lack of knowing what to do to help.

“Baba, can I help Liam feel better? I’m boredddddd.” Niall begs, kicking his feet on the blankets in a frustrated manner.

“How about you tell Liam a story while I get his food warmed up, once I’ve taken his temperature and given the medicine?”

Niall nods with a seriousness on his face as he crawls forward and hugs Liam around his middle, even though the boy struggled to get him off. “Me and Baba are gonna make you all better, Li-Li!”

Zayn smiles to himself as he comes over and takes the forehead thermometer out of its box, quickly pressing it to Liam’s head, which is covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Liam only coughs and whines quietly as Niall nuzzles his head into his stomach, telling him of a dream he had the night before.

The thermometer beeps, and Zayn withdraws it from Liam, and sees that it reads 101.2 degrees Fahrenheit. “You’re awfully warm, babes. Thankfully Daddy got some medicine for you to take.”

“Yeah, I hear it’s supposed to taste yummy like fruit, so that’s a good thing, isn’t it?” Louis chimes in, coming back into the room with a sleeping Harry in tow.

Liam looks up at Zayn with scared eyes, but he reaches up for him anyhow, hands clenching and unclenching. He responds and lifts him up into his arms, letting the brown haired boy wrap around him like a koala bear, and Zayn runs his hand through Liam’s hair in an attempt to get him calmer. “It’s going to be okay, the medicine’s only going to make you feel better so you can play with Harry and Nialler again, won’t that be fun?” 

***

Not too long later, Liam’s taken his medicine, and the other boys have left to play in the backyard, leaving Zayn and Liam in peace on the sofa. The TV’s on, some cooking show being used as background noise as Zayn holds Liam close to him and tells him a story from a book Harry gave him to read to Liam.

Liam doesn’t really pay attention, for the drugs are taking their desired effect on him, lulling him into a drowsy sense of awareness. He has his head on Zayn’s chest, lazily looking at the Little Critter book that’s being read to him, but more intently listening to the thrum of Zayn’s heart, strong and true. He thinks to himself, that being Louis and Zayn’s ageplay baby definitely paid off, because he was pretty sure that if he were in his bigger headspace, he’d be alone in his room trying to not be in pain as he watched Nicholas Sparks movies on Netflix so he could have a proper cry.

But here he was, in the warm, loving embrace of his boyfriend Zayn, being read to in that gentle, deep voice he admired, very happy even if he felt like he wanted to curl up and vanish down a black hole. He had the best daddies in the world, and he couldn’t imagine having brothers better than Harry and Niall, even though they were troublesome at points. Liam loved his band mates, his boyfriends, his family.

“Baba.” Liam croaked, tugging on Zayn’s shirt to catch his attention from the book.

Zayn glanced down at Liam with loving eyes and adjusted him slightly in his hold so he could see him better. “What is it, babes? You need something?” he cooed softly, placing the book on his lap.

“I….I love you, Baba.” Liam broke out of headspace for a moment, a small grin on his face before he coughs into Zayn’s armpit, which is the closest thing he can get to without coughing into his Baba’s face.

“I love you too, Liam. Love you very much.” Zayn nuzzles his face into Liam’s hair, breathing in the scent of Liam, even though it currently has a faint smell of fever, it still has a distinct scent that soothes Zayn. “How about I turn on Cars and get some Ginger Ale in you, then you can sleep and do whatever you feel like you can do?”

Liam nods, because he knows that he needs his sleep and the prospect of something other than milk or water makes him excited. Zayn shifts him to a sitting position on the sofa-turned-bed that was set up earlier that morning, left to watch Gordon Ramsey yell at some innocent chef wannabe who burned some fry-up. He puts his thumb to his mouth, sucking on it greedily, because he wasn’t able to breathe easily when he was sucking previously, but now he was slowly beginning to feel better.

***

The title credits of Cars was rolling on the TV screen, and Liam was sitting on the sofa with his daddies and brothers, even though he was kept further away from Harry and Niall so as not to get them sick. Good thing was though, he was in Baba’s lap, so he was in a strong hold, and he knew that he loved him, he could tell by the way he would carefully feed Liam his bottle of ginger ale and would occasionally let him nibble on the banana slices Daddy had cut up for him earlier.

Liam was getting better, and the care his family gave him was very helpful, but what he loved most was the way Baba was so attached to him. This attachment increased whenever he was vulnerable, but it was still the same no matter how Liam was.

Liam was Baba’s baby boy, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

Not in a million, zillion years.


End file.
